Casey Jones (2012)
Casey Jones is a TMNT character that first appeared in the second season of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is a young vigilante that constantly wears a hockey mask and wields several hockey sticks. He is also a high school student in April's grade, who got held back. History Not much is known about Casey Jones, except for the fact that he clearly knows about the existence of mutants. Casey has created his own arsenal of weapons, which he uses against his enemies; mutants and criminals alike. It is hinted that he has been down in the sewersand he might even have his own lair set up down there. In the online comic, Casey had spray painted "Jones is Everywhere" with his iconic hockey mask tagged next to it, possibly indicating that he goes go down there occasionally... * Mutagen Man Unleashed - In his debut-episode, Casey encounters April in the hallway where he tells her that she's his tutor. Even though he proved he would be difficult to work with, he says he's willing to cooperate if it means staying on the hockey team. April agrees to help him and decides to tutor him that night in the park.When they start their session, Casey tells April that he's not interested in trigonometry and wants to be a hockey player or a bounty hunter once he graduates. Despite everything April had witnessed that day, he surprises her by asking who wants to live a normal life. When April sighs a bit, Casey shows empathy. He then notices a smudge on her face and wipes it off, which shocks Donatello, who is watching them from a rooftop.On their way back home, Mutagen Man shows up and tries to approach April. Casey steps in front of her and manages to get a couple of hits in. However, he and April barely fend him off, but they are able to shake him off and escape unharmed. They make their way back to April's apartment while watching out for anymore mutants. They make plans for their next tutoring session just as Mutagen Man prepares to go after April. Casey almost heads towards the alley where the turtles are fighting Mutagen Man when April redirects him to the other way. * Target: April O'Neil - He meets April in the hockey ring where they strike up a conversation. He asks her why she doesn't hang out with other people, which results in her telling him that she and her friends "are fighting". He relates her situation to his friendship with his best friend Nick ending after he accidentally injured him during a hockey game. Even though both say that Casey didn't mean to hurt him, he repeats that it was something that was beyond his control. Just then, when Casey goes to change, the Foot Bots attack April. He shows up and starts fighting them off while telling April to leave him. Despite his wishes, April helps him fight the soldiers and leads a few away. After the turtles defeat Karai and her robots, April returns to the ring to find Casey unharmed. * The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones - Casey first met Raph when he's fighting 3 members of the Purple Dragons, when Raph tries to stop him from possibly killing them. The next day at school, April wonders what's wrong with him since he got quite a lot of bruises from the fight, which he claim is from practicing hockey. He then was brought to the turtles lair and found out about the secret and everything. He later fought a foot bot with Raph and ended up being friends and joining the tea,. * Fungus Humungous (episode) - Casey is seen at the beggining of the episode reading a paper with April and she says it's nice to have someone else to know the secret about the turtles. He later falls under the spell of the fungi and sees many rats as that is his fear but in the end he is cured. * Of Rats and Men * The Manhattan Project, Part 1 - First he gets eaten by a Kraathatrogon and later rides one with April to stop the Kraang * The Manhattan Project, Part 2 * The Lonely Mutation Of Baxter Stockman - He rides Kirby Bat with April to get her father cured. * Newtralized! - Casey follows the turtles and destroys the Kraang Walker, defeating the Newtralizer. * The Wrath of Tiger Claw - Casey gets severely injured by Tiger Claw. * Plan 10 - Casey gets his mind switched with April. A Chinatown Ghost Story - It's shown he has a metal plate on his skull. The Invasion - Casey Jones and Raphael are looking for Karai on the rooftops. Casey asks Raphael, while looking at some graffiti he did, if April ever talks about him. Soon some cops come and try to arrest Casey. He hits them with a Hockey stick revealing them as Kraang Droids. Soon he and Raph make it to April's house. After Leonardo comes crashing through the window, they hop into the Party Wagon. Casey drops April, Donatello, Michelangelo, and Raphael off at the base, while he looks for his little sister and father. Casey delivers a blow to Kraang Prime by driving the Party wagon into his suit. Then Casey, Raphael, Michelangelo, Donatello, April, and an unconscious Leonardo drive away to the O'Neil farmhouse. Casey talks to April about how the Kraang probably got to his father and sister because he couldn't find them anywhere. * Within the Woods - The Creep attacks him and gets his hockey mask. * A Foot Too Big * Buried Secrets * The Croaking * In Dreams - Casey and April investigate Bernie's General to save the turtles. * Race with the Demon - Casey and Donatello build the Turtle Racer to defeat the Speed Demon. * Eyes of the Chimera - Casey, Mikey and Raph are abducted by the chimera. * Vision Quest - Casey and April stay at the farmhouse training. * Return to New York (2012 TV series episode) * Serpent Hunt * The Pig and The Rhino * Battle for New York, Part 1 * Battle for New York, Part 2 * Casey Jones VS. The Underworld - After being left out of the action in the battle for the city and losing a fight against the new Purple Dragon leader Hun, Casey decides o clean the city on his own spying the Foot and the Dragons. * Meet Mondo Gecko - Mikey and Casey befriend Mono Gecko, but Mondo's actions make him angry and he leaves them alone. Later the three of them have to race Fishface to the death. * The Deadly Venom - Casey, April and the turtles are poisoned by Karai. * Tale of the Yokai- appeared briefly in a photo the turtles had. he and April nearly vanished as the turtles attempted to save Splinter and not mess with time. * Attack of the Mega Shredder!-Casey Jones Attack With April And Donnie And Raph and April Mega Shredder By Turtle Mech. * Annihilation Earth! Part 1 * Annihilation Earth!, Part 2 * Beyond The Known Universe * The Moons of Thalos 3 * The Weird World of Wyrm * The Outlaw Armaggon! * Riddle of The Ancient Aeons Quotes "The name's Casey Jones: high school student by day, crime fighter by night. I've seen stuff you wouldn't believe! I'm good at two things: hockey and keeping my city safe from criminal or dangerous mutant scums. I'll do anything to protect my friends, and that includes April and the Turtles." Skills Fighting Skills: Casey will use his hockey sticks as his weapons against his enemies. He was told by Raph that he fights well but reckless. He mostly counts on his weapons then his own hands and feet. Strength: Don't let Casey's skinny body fool you, Casey's all muscle. He was shown to knock out one of the Rat King's Giant Rats with his bare fist! Endurance and Stamina:His stamina is pretty high for a human as he can run and fight for an agreeable period of time. Intelligence and Inventor: Casey seems to know all the strengths to master his enemies' moves. Casey can also create spectacular gizmos that are just as near as Donatello's. Speed: He can run faster than an average athlete, but he can move munch faster to be wearing rolling skates. Hokey Player: He shown to be skilled hockey player able to ice skate very well and he can hit puck with great accuracy. Driving Skills: His driving skills are very well even can drive with no problem to use the new upgrade car that has incredible speed. Gear * Goalie Mask (painted like a skull) * Face Paint (also painted like a skull) * Hockey Glove * Hockey Blocker Glove - with nails * Homemade Taser - potato masher rigged with 9volt batteries on a drawer track with springs * Padlock of Doom - lock tied up to a handkerchief * Bunch of Keys * Custom Sheaths - belts and duck tape * Spray Cans (paint grenades) * Baseball Bat - wooden * Hockey Sticks - also wooden one is a goalie stick the other is a regular stick * Custom Skates * Spiky Pads * Cricket Bat * Nut Cup * Cricket Bat * Pipe * Hockey pucks Screenshots 61april.PNG 64-1461003906.PNG 63-1461003906.PNG 62-1461003905.PNG Category:TMNT Universe Category:Stealth Force Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Sole Survivor Category:Tacticians Category:Metahumans Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Earthling Category:Armor Users Category:Army of Light Category:Perverts Category:Superhuman Sight Category:Genius Category:Remote Viewing Category:Sealing Category:Hockey Players Category:Baseball Players Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Sarcasm Category:Disguise Category:Time Clone Category:Hamato Clan Category:Bounty Category:Body Switch Category:Street Fighters Category:Vigilante Category:Americans Category:Teenagers Category:Secret Keeper Category:One-Man Army Category:Son Category:Male Category:Rival to the Hero Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Humans Category:Jones Family Category:Scientists